


О матери Терезе, костлявой заднице и временном лимите

by JayLeeStory



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета:besideРейтинг:R, за матДисклеймер:Все Минекурино – МинекуреВарнинги:АУ и ООС.Примечание:В подарок дражайшей нои-альбинои на Ужасный Праздник.





	О матери Терезе, костлявой заднице и временном лимите

– Эй, Санзооо! «Убью придурка», – думает Санзо. И молчит. Молчит-молчит-молчит. У Годжо руки содраны в кровь, сякудзё не предназначено для того, чтобы вытаскивать из пропасти упавших туда монахов. Но это вовсе не причина, чтобы прикуривать долбанному каппе сигарету. Ни разу. Просто жест доброй воли. Если бы Санзо знал, кто такая мать Тереза, он бы неминуемо провел параллель. И она бы разозлила его еще больше, если такое вообще возможно. – Санзоо… «Убью. Три патрона в тупую башку, если не заткнется». – Чего. Тебе. Надо. – Бля, да спасибо тебе хотел сказать, мудаку… э… то есть, благородному и прекрасному. Кажется, погорячился. – Я плохо расслышал. Про мудака. – Про мудака вечно все плохо слышат. – Годжо скалится в темноте, и огонек сигареты дрожит уже у самых губ. Санзо очень хочется прихлопнуть его рукой, как светлячка. При этом дурацкое жужжание прекратится… зато Годжо заорет. Херовая альтернатива. – Пять минут, каппа, – говорит Санзо. Ему хочется вытянуться на земле рядом с Годжо и дать спине отдохнуть. Но тогда они не встанут. – Потом ты поднимаешь свою костлявую задницу и мы идем за Гоку и Хаккаем. – Как скажешь, о великий и прекрасный Санзо-самааааа… «Пять. Пять патронов. И перезарядить». – … что касается моей задницы, то с каких пор тебя интересует ее костлявость? Надо ли говорить, что долбанный каппа всегда, _всегда_ страдает вот такой словесной херней? А ведь больше пяти не зарядишь… – Нет, ты не подумай, меня радуют даже такие проблески твоей сексуальности, – говорит Годжо, и в темноте почти уже не видно, как он улыбается. Чертов камикадзе, думает Санзо с неподдельным изумлением, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на револьвере. – Но это все как-то слишком неожиданно…  |   
---|---  
  
Быстрым, почти незаметным глазу движением Санзо наклоняется над ним. Конец сутры задевает тлеющий кончик сигареты, Годжо выпячивает подбородок, огонек уходит вверх и влево.  
– Ублюдок, – говорит Санзо очень ласково, – ты ведь допиздишься.  
– Прааааавда? – Годжо лениво прикрывает глаза, смешно шевелит губами, чтобы сбросить столбик пепла. Когда он снова открывает глаза, голова Санзо все еще закрывает лунный диск, маячит точно посередине: темное лицо, серебристое свечение на кончиках волос. Почему-то становится приятно оттого, что этот придурок не свалился.  
– Пять минут, – зачем-то повторяет Санзо. При этом не шевелится.  
– И все эти пять минут мы будем говорить о моей заднице? Или предложишь другую тему для беседы?  
Годжо выплевывает окурок. Санзо свой давно выбросил.  
Санзо наклоняется ниже, сокращает расстояние между лицами. Смотрит, как Годжо кривит рот. Смотрит, как Годжо облизывает пересохшие губы.  
– Каппа, – говорит Санзо очень тихо и очень спокойно. – Тебе надоело жить? Ты вконец охуел и хочешь сдохнуть прямо здесь?  
Годжо, конечно, не хочет, Годжо просто нефигово пересрал, когда подумал, что уронит, и сейчас его потихоньку отпускает… только кого волнуют причины?  
– Щас не убьешь, – говорит Годжо. – Не такой уж ты мешок дерьма, чтоб убить меня сразу после того, как я тебя вытащил.  
«Пять… четыре… три… два… один…»  
Успокоились.  
– Хочешь проверить?  
Голос Санзо можно мазать на хлеб.  
Они почти соприкасаются носами.  
Годжо приходит к выводу, что вопрос Санзо был риторическим.  
Санзо так не считает, но Годжо, наконец, заткнулся, и это его устраивает.  
Иногда Санзо думает про себя, что не такой уж он сукин сын. Иногда ему даже кажется, что он почти живой.  
Годжо ничего не кажется. Он вообще закрыл глаза. Так спокойнее, когда непонятно, кто дышит тебе прямо в нос: психованный монах или дуло его револьвера.  
Если сейчас немного приподнять голову… совсем чуть-чуть…  
Годжо, разумеется, не станет этого делать. Адреналин – не повод. Тем более что адреналиновая волна уже спадает, уходит, оставляя на покинутом берегу инстинкт самосохранения и здравый смысл.  
Впрочем, последнего у Годжо и так не особенно много, а первый никогда не стоял во главе угла.  
Но лучше все равно не шевелиться.  
Санзо думает, что пять минут почти прошли. Санзо думает, что надо бы отодвинуться и перестать разглядывать лицо Годжо, хотя бы потому, что в этом нет ничего интересного.  
Санзо понимает, что ему лень шевелиться.  
«Наверное, со стороны мы выглядим по-идиотски», – отстраненно думает Санзо.  
«Наверное, если я все-таки попробую, он меня убьет», – лениво думает Годжо.  
Когда Годжо почти решается, Санзо приходит к выводу, что пять минут истекли.  
Так что он встает, и пинает Годжо, и говорит: «Поднимайся, чертов каппа», и Годжо спрашивает: «За что?!», и все-таки встает…  
Ну а потом вообще как-то становится не до того.


End file.
